


Some Kind of Hero

by rizlowwritessortof



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Protective Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rizlowwritessortof/pseuds/rizlowwritessortof
Summary: Dean's just filling up Baby, minding his own business, when he hears an argument and gets involved. Protective Dean, no smut in this one - left that to your imagination :) Written for Tiff's WTF Challenge (Tumblr)





	Some Kind of Hero

Dean tugged the collar of his leather jacket up a little higher against the chilly breeze, waiting impatiently for the gas pump to signal that Baby’s belly was full. End of May, but winter just didn’t want to completely let go of South Dakota.

He finally heard the little ‘thunk’ he was waiting for and bent to remove the nozzle from the tank and replace the cap. As he straightened, he heard voices, cocking his head a little as they picked up in volume.

“Why do you have to be such a bitch? I just asked you to get us a beer!” Male voice, kinda whiny – Dean rolled his eyes. The female voice that answered wasn’t whiny at all. She was pissed off.

“Your exact words were, ‘Beer me, woman!’ - not my idea of asking. Not to mention that you wanted me to do it topless!”

“I thought you’d be cool. Loosen up and actually have some fun. You’ve turned into a…”

“Listen, asshole. This was supposed to be a ‘get out of town with my bestie’ road trip. We were supposed to drink, laugh, have some fun. You didn’t tell me we’d be sharing a room with Beavis and Butthead, or that you expected me to be the entertainment! What the hell, Terry! Did you really think I’d be okay with this? Just to make you look like a stud in front of your Neanderthal dudebros?  **You know, with you you you, it’s all me me me. Well fuck fuck fuck fuck you you you!** ”

Dean heard a scuffle, curiosity moving his feet towards the side of the building where the argument was taking place. They came into his view just as the guy, maybe five foot ten on a good day, grabbed the girl’s arm and whirled her around to slam her against the side of the building. “Hey, dickbag!” His stride lengthened as both of them looked towards him in surprise, and the obviously brave male held up his hands and backed slowly away from her.

“Look, she was asking for it…”

By this time, Dean was in the man’s face, a handful of his shirt bunched up in one fist. “Shut your fucking mouth. I heard. She didn’t ask for anything, especially for some asshole to slam her around. You need to apologize.”

“Fuck you!” he managed to spit out before Dean’s fist connected with his jaw and he found himself sprawled awkwardly in the gravel.

“Wanna try that again?” Dean’s jaw was working, he was aching to beat the guy into a bloody mess, but the girl was still standing against the wall, watching.

“Sorry.”

She pushed off the wall, glaring. “Yeah, I’m all choked up from the sincerity. I’m getting my stuff from the room and leaving. We’re done. Don’t call me, ever,” she fired back, pushing herself away from the wall and stalking off across the parking lot towards the little motel behind.

“Hey, wait.” Dean stayed where he was, continuing as she stopped in her tracks. “Let me come with you, make sure you don’t have any more trouble.” She turned slowly, her composure starting to slip a little, and nodded.

“Thank you. I – that would be nice.” She waited for Dean, glancing back at the jackass, who was struggling to his feet.

“You – you stay right there until we’re done picking up her stuff. You hear me?” Dean threw over his shoulder, not bothering to look back. When there was no answer, he stopped, still facing forward, and raised his voice. “Asshat. Did you hear me?”

“Yeah, yeah, I heard,” he mumbled, and Dean continued forward, the girl silent beside him. No one said a word until they reached the room, and she hesitated, looking up at him. “Want me to wait out here?” he asked softly. She chewed her lip for a second, then shook her head.

“I don’t wanna seem pathetic… but would you mind coming in with me?”  
  
“You don’t seem pathetic.” Dean smiled, and she noticed for the first time that his eyes were green. Green and sparkling, crinkles at the corners from his smile, and long, thick lashes. By the time she realized that she was staring, his smile had curved up a touch on one side, sexy as hell, and she blushed a little. She bit at her lip again, eyes dropping to the ground, and he spoke again. “So, what’s your name?”

“I’m Gwen.”

“Dean.” She glanced back up at him a little shyly.

“Nice to – sort of – meet you, Dean. Thank you. For… thanks. You think you know somebody, you know?”

“Let’s go get your stuff and get you outta here, okay?” he suggested gently, and she smiled up at him with a nod.

“Just warning you – these guys are probably drunk. And they’re always stupid.”

“Good to know,” he grinned, and she swung the door inward.

“Whoa, look who’s back! Little temper tantrum over, princess? Wait, who the hell are you?” The obviously inebriated idiot facing the door, across the table laden with cards and poker chips, reared back in his chair, glaring at Dean.

“I’m just here to help Gwen get her stuff, then we’ll leave you boys to your little soiree. Don’t worry, your li’l buddy will be back shortly.”

“Where the hell is he?”

“Dusting himself off and staying where I told him to until she’s gone. And don’t bother getting up, you’d probably fall over, anyway.” Dean’s unfriendly glare intimidated the idiot right back into his chair as he stood in the doorway waiting. Gwen gathered the few things she had scattered around, throwing them into her bag, and headed towards Dean. He nodded towards her bag. “Got everything? You sure?”

“Yeah. Didn’t bring much.” They turned to leave, and the drunk shouted after them.

“Frigid bitch!”

“Flaccid moron!” she threw back at him over her shoulder without a pause, and Dean laughed as they headed through the door.

“What?!” the slack-jawed genius responded, a confused frown bunching his eyebrows together.

Gwen turned back to look at the two idiots. “Google it. Maybe they’ll have pictures.” She slammed the door, and Dean grinned at her again. She shot him a sideways glance, a half-smile on her lips. “Told you they were stupid.”

Her steps slowed as they reached the gas station, and Dean turned. “Forget something?”

She sighed, glancing up at him, then dropping her eyes to the ground. “Yeah. I forgot I didn’t drive here.”

“I can give you a lift. If you want. It’s not a problem. My brother can wait a few hours.”

She bit at her lip, hesitant. “You don’t even know me. I live hours away from here. Not really fair to ask you, it’s not your fault I have poor taste in friends.”

“Yeah, well, maybe your taste is improving.” She looked up as he grinned, and she couldn’t stop the answering smile on her face.

“Definitely.” She stared at the ground thoughtfully, then looked at him, the decision made. “I’ll pay for gas.”

“Already filled her up. Just get in.” He opened the passenger side door and closed it behind her, climbed in behind the wheel and looked her way. “So – where we goin’?”

~~~~~~~~~~

It was a little awkward at first, but before long Dean was asking her questions about her job, her family, and she was talking like she had known him for years. He had a way about him that put her at ease.

He called his brother after they had gone a few miles, and she smiled at his manner with him, even over the phone. “Hey, Sammy. I’m gonna be late picking you up from Bobby’s. Something came up, I’m giving Gwen here a ride home. She had a run-in with some douchebags, and no wheels. Yeah, sometime tomorrow. Tell Bobby it’ll have to wait one more day. No, that’s not what this is about, Sam. Just trying to help somebody out. She hasn’t even made a move on me yet. (This with a wink in her direction, which made her blush). You know me, Sammy. You take that back. Yeah, catch ya later, bitch.” He glanced her way with a half smile. “Sorry, he was giving me shit. Doesn’t believe I can help out a pretty girl without ulterior motives.”

“Hmmm. Maybe I should have talked to Sam,” she teased, her cheeks still glowing. He thinks I’m pretty?

He laughed softly, and they went a couple of miles with silence between them before he spoke again. “So… what is a girl like you doing on a road trip with a dipshit like Terry? You’ve gotta have guys, like real guys, asking you out all the time.”

She looked at him incredulously. “Me? No. I haven’t been ‘asked out’ for ages.”

“What the hell? How small is this town you live in?”

“Not that small, but I guess I just don’t… get out much.”

“Well, if I lived there, I’d be callin’, that’s for damn sure.”

“Stop it. You would not. You have to have them lined up for miles.”

A wry smile curved his lips. “Yeah, not so much. My brother and I are on the road most of the time, no time for all that. The kind of girls I meet… well, let’s just say I don’t meet many gorgeous girl-next-door types. And if I did, they’d probably run.”

“Who would run away from you?” she blurted before she could stop herself, and her face grew warm. “I mean…”

He laughed. “I’m not the kind of guy most girls want to bring home to meet the parents, you know? Girls like you deserve somebody with a stable job, somebody that stays put and you can start a life with.”

“All that ‘stability’ can get kind of boring, you know? Maybe some girls like a little adventure in their life.” He glanced her way, his eyebrow cocked, and she blushed yet again.

“The kind of adventure in my life – most people don’t want anything to do with it.”  

The teasing note was gone from his voice, and she cast a sideways glance his way. “I don’t mean to be nosy, but – what do you do? I mean, your job? Why is it so bad?”

He chewed at the inside of his lip for a moment, heaving a sigh before he answered. “My brother and I – and our dad before us – we kind of… we help people in trouble, in danger, and it puts us in some pretty bad situations sometimes. Not really a family friendly kinda thing, you know?”

“So you’re like – fixers? Rescue people from the mob, stuff like that?”

“We rescue people from bad things, yeah. I guess that’s the simple way to put it. And sometimes it gets ugly.”

She looked at him, reaching a hand to lay on his arm. “I’m sorry.”

He snorted softly. “Why?”

“Because you seem like a nice guy. I mean, you are a nice guy. I can tell, a not-nice guy wouldn’t have helped me the way you did. And you seem kind of… lonely.”

Dean stared down the road in front of him as if it had challenged him somehow. “I’ve got my brother. We get by.”

“I didn’t mean…”

“It’s fine.”

She drew her hand back and turned her gaze towards the trees speeding by her window. Why did she always have to ruin everything? How do some people just carry on a pleasant conversation without saying the wrong thing? Dean reached for the radio, letting music fill the silence for the rest of the drive.

She directed him through the few streets of her smallish town, and he pulled into the driveway in front of her house, shifting into park and sitting, silent. “Dean, I don’t know how to thank you. I mean, this means a lot, you driving me all this way.”

He smiled, ducking his head down a little. “It was my pleasure, Gwen.”

“Hey, why don’t you come in, I’ll make you some dinner before you go.”

“You don’t have to do that.”

“I want to.” He looked into her eyes, resistant at first, but he could see in her eyes the desire to pay him back for his kindness, and he couldn’t say no.

“Okay. But only if you let me help.”

The smile on her face was worth it. “Deal.”

~~~~~~~~~~

He sat on the couch, full and a little sleepy from a full belly, smiling in surprise as a cold beer appeared in front of his face. “Here. Dessert.”

“My favorite. Unless you’ve got a pie hidden in that kitchen somewhere.”

She laughed, plopping down beside him and curling her legs beneath her. “Nope. Sorry.”

“Can’t blame a guy for trying.”

They both drank from their bottles, and she set hers on the coffee table in front of her. “I really do want to thank you, Dean. For being so kind to me, and for putting Terry on his ass. That was a bonus for me.”

“Any time, sweetheart. Can’t stand bullies.”

“So, tell me if I’m out of line… But I kind of feel like you’re some kind of hero, and I’ve always wanted to kiss a hero after the battle was over. Not that it was much of a battle, but…”

“You could have taken him out yourself, trust me.”

“Not the point. The point is, I’d love to kiss you, Dean.”

He slowly reached to set his beer on the table beside hers. “Now, what kind of an idiot would I be if I said no to that?” She felt the breath catch in her chest as he turned to face her, his hand coming up to smooth the hair back from her face, his calloused fingertips brushing her cheek. He leaned in, and she met him halfway,  closing her eyes and letting the warm press of their lips, the touch of his hand, make her heart pound. He hummed softly, his tongue touching her bottom lip, and her lips parted to welcome him with a soft whimper.

When he finally stopped, raising his head a little so they could catch their breath, he brushed a thumb over her cheekbone, his eyes intently focused on hers. “You know you don’t have to do this.”

“I know. But what kind of idiot would I be if I didn’t?” she countered, kissing him again, and then giggling as his lips curved in a smile.


End file.
